


Round Triangle

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Azula, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Jet had no interest in Azula before her weight gain. Now Tylee and Jet feed her to try to win her heart.
Relationships: Azula/Jet (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Stories featuring Feeding and weight gain and fat admiration kink





	1. Chapter 1

"He said no." Azula said with a frown. "He said no to me."

Tylee knew that she shouldnt be happy. But she was thrilled. All along she was hoping that Jet would turn Azula down so that she could have her chance. Tylee wanted to ask her out on the spot. But it was probably too soon. She didn't want to risk getting a no just because her crush was in a cranky mood.

The princess crosses her arms and threw herself onto the couch. She took a bite from one of the fruit pies left over from that morning. Recently the princess seemed to have taken a liking to those treats. Tylee didn't mention it but it was beginning to show. The slightest bump was beginning to rise on the princess' normally smooth belly. "He should be flattered that I even asked him."

"He should be!" Tylee agreed as sternly as she could manage. She reached for the last fruit pie but Azula got to it first. Tylee let her take it because she could use the comfort food. "I'm sure you'll find someone better!"

"He doesn't realize that I can get anyone I want." Azula said.

Tylee only nodded along. Sometimes it was better just to let the princess rant. She interjected with a nod or a mmhm when it was appropriate. When the princess finished talking Tylee asked if she wanted some dinner. She decided that the princess could use some comfort food. With a yes from the princess Tylee began to fix a meal. It was larger than she expected with various meats and banana bread and a caramel cake. She just learned to make caramel cakes and was delighted when the princess asked for a second helping. "You're cooking is exceptional Tylee." The princess said in between servings. "You know you're going to fatten me up of you keep this up."  
She was joking but a weeks worth of comfort food had the princess' belly visibly bulging. And the extra weight didn't look bad on her. Her shirt hugged her tummy tighter. Tylee needed to stop herself from reaching out and giving it a rub. Tylee was certain that the princess hadn't noticed the way her stomach was rounding. Tylee thought of pointing it out but she didn't want Azula to feel any crankier. Instead she asked the princess if she wanted to go for a walk. Azula finished her breakfast and looked at the door. "A walk sounds fine." She said.

It was a fine day. A cloudless and sunny one. A good day for a walk. But the princess didn't like walking with her belly so full. Breakfast was a little larger than usual that morning and she felt bloated and heavy. She swore that she looked quite bloated too. But Tylee took her by the hand and her thoughts leave her aching stomach. "It's soooo nice out" Tylee said.

"A little humid." Azula replied.

"But nice!" Tylee declared.

"I guess." She followed Tylee across the street and into the city garden. The plants were looking pretty scenic that afternoon. Azula was taking in the greenery and the fresh air when she spotted Jet. And in an instant she was aware of how full her gut felt. She set a hand upon the taunt bump. She was starting to believe that she had been putting on a little weight lately. And maybe that was why jet turned her down. "Let's go over there." Azula began to pull Tylee back across the street. But it was too late for that.

"Hey." Jet greeted. He was already approaching so the princess couldn't complete her abrupt retreat.

"Hi Jet." Azula said. His stare wasn't subtle. And she knew that it was resting on her protruding middle. The princess felt a blush on her cheeks.

"I was actually wanting to ask you if it's too late to change my mind." He said and smiled. It was the smile that had her attracted to him in the first place.

"About what?" She asked.

"About taking you on a date." Jet answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're taken though."

The blush on her cheeks spread. She caught him peer down at her tummy again. She was going to have to do something about that. "I'm not taken." Azula answered.

"So it's a date?" Jet asked.

"I guess it is." The princess nodded. She couldn't believe that Jet was able to look at her rounded middle and still ask her out. After he waved and moved away Azula addressed Tylee. "He asked me out."

"That's nice." Tylee grumbled. Could it be that her friend was jealous that Jet asked her out? She hoped not. If Tylee was angry then she wouldn't be getting her helping of chocolate cake


	2. Chapter 2

"Here I made this just for you." Tylee said. She was trying to keep her cheer up but it was difficult this time. As soon as she turned her back to the Azula she frowned. Jet was never interested in the princess before she started getting soft. It wasn't fair that he got to just swoop on in and steal her. Tylee loved the princess whether she was slim and toned or chubby and soft. Tylee admitted that she did prefer slender Azula but she could get used to the plumper woman in front of her. She did look a lot friendlier with a softer middle and would probably look more so when her cheeks started to puff up too.

"I have my first date tonight." Azula said. She picked out one of Tylee's cupcakes. Tylee hoped that they would win her over. "Can you help me get ready."

"Of course I'll help." Tylee answered and smiled. It was a forced smile. The only date she really wanted to help Azula get ready for was one with her. The princess dug through her closet until she found a semi formal robe

"You're just going to a restaurant right?" Tylee asked.

"Right." Azula said.

"Then you can dress more casually. Like this." Tylee suggested and she handed Azula a shirt and the coordinating pants. The princess tugs the shirt over her head and then pulls the pants on. Azula bit her lip. 

"It doesn't fit." She said.

"It does too." Tylee disagreed. Sure it didn't fit well but it fit. It was very snug around the princess' fuller middle. The princess put her hands on either side of her belly. She was almost sure that it had grown bigger and softer since the other day's bloat. Her shirt stretched tightly over it only barely able to keep the growing expanse of her waistline covered. The princess rubbed her tummy with only her thumbs. It sure felt softer. "I think I should change. It's too tight." Tylee almost didn't notice the light shade of pink that Azula's cheeks turned.

"I'm sure Jet wont mind." Tylee was irritated knowing that he probably liked the idea of her in a clingy outfit. It would be all the better if it was a clingy outfit that announced her new belly more. And that one was showing her pampered tummy very prominently. "He's going to love it. Trust me."

Azula chewed nervously and lightly on her lip. She'd never been on a date before. But she was sure that wearing an unflattering dress was not how it was done.

Tylee let Azula's hair down and announced "You look perfect."

"I don't know." Azula replied. She traced her hand down the curve of her belly. It was definitely softer than before. Tylee moved behind her and looped her arms around the princess's gut. She gave it a quick and affectionate squeeze."you look great I promise." Tylee insisted. Azula was still not certain. "Now let's go before he thinks you stood him up."  
Azula also wasn't sure if she should let Tylee third wheel. But she did think it was comforting to have her there. 

Jet was already seated when they got to the restaurant. He greeted her with a kiss. Tylee tried not to let her disgust show. Instead she sat next to Azula. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got a lot of stuff." Jet said. And on cue dumplings and a side of bread was set before her. She was still kind of full from breakfast but Jet already spent the money on her so she ate her portion as he had his fill. She gave one slice of bread to Tylee. The server set several flavored of raman down in its place. "Can I?" Jet asked.

"Sure." Azula said.

He held the chopsticks and noodles out for her. Tylee folded her arms. She should be the one feeding the princess. She peeked at the princess' belly. It was growing taunt and firm with food again. By the time he was done with feeding her the first bowl she had her hand resting on her middle. She wasn't used to eating that much and looked almost uncomfortable. After the third bowl and watching the princess rub her belly Tylee was getting ready to say something. Jet talked first. "Are you full?"

"Very full." Azula answered and nodded. She was still striking her middle. It ached unrelentingly. She knew that she overdid it that time. Her tummy looked even more swollen. And the shirt stretched tighter. And it no longer covered her stomach entirely. Jet was rubbing the bear portion of her tummy. She wondered if he was judging her for her shapely stomach. And for the way the seams on her pants looked like they were ready to burst.

"I'll order less next time." Jet replied. Tylee noticed that he hardly touched his food at all. But he was touching the princess' belly. He caressed it lovingly. That seemed to soothe Azula. Tylee only frowned harder. She wanted to be the one giving the princess belly rubs. She should be and she decided that she would be at breakfast the next day. Jet might have her attention for lunch and dinner. But Tylee had it for breakfast and deserts. And she had the perfect treat in mind for the unsuspecting princess.


	3. Chapter 3

The princess was a heavy sleeper. She was a heavy lot of things lately. She had herself all bunched up under her blankets. Most of the evidence of their meal from last night was gone. But the princess was still looking a little softer. She moved around under the blankets before waking up. "Good morning." Tylee greeted.

"We'll see about that." Azula replied and rubbed her eyes. 

"It will be. I made breakfast." Tylee said. And when the princess didn't move Tylee pulled her out of bed. If she was a good enough cool then the princess would be less cranky in no time. "It's all for you." In front of Azula were many dishes. All of which were foods the princess found irresistible. She gulped and peeked at her belly. Only a few days ago there had only been a gentle curve. The curve was more prominent. It felt squishier under her hand. "I don't know if I should."

"Of course you should." Tylee said. She held out a forkful of strawberry pancake that dripped with syrup. The maple smelled irresistible. Which is why she found herself taking a bite. And another bite after that until the whole pancake vanished. The acrobat had several more for her. "I guess seconds won't hurt too much." She caved. Tylee grinned. Seconds didn't hurt but four pancakes later the princess was beginning to feel heavy again.

"I'm glad you like my cooking! You should try the waffles." Tylee exclaimed. Those also had strawberries and excessive amounts of syrup. Some of them had whipped cream instead of syrup. Azula had never tried them with whipped cream before. She checked on her middle. What would Jet say if he saw her so bloated? "What's wrong?" Tylee asked. The princess gave in once more and ate the whip cream waffle.

"I can't go on my date with Jet looking like this." She said.

"Of course not! You have to get dressed first silly!" Tylee replied. Azula wasn't sure if she should have been happy that Tylee missed the point. "Come on!" 

She was glad to be away from the food's temptation. She didn't know where this appetite was coming from. "I think this one will be cute for a walk in the park." Tylee said after she emerged from Azula's closet. It was certainly cute. But it was also small. It was an outfit she bought several inches ago. Even if she managed to squeeze her tummy into it it would show her new curve off. If she was lucky she was just overthinking things. With that wishful thought she pulled the shirt on and found that it was fitting rather snug. Getting the pants on was more of a challenge. It requires her to suck in her belly. With it being so bloated she almost couldn't do that. Tylee helped her pull it the rest of the way up. By the time they were up she was out of breath. She pulled her shirt down to cover her stomach. But her outfit clung so tightly around her midsection that it didn't matter. Her deeper belly button and the outline over her belly's curve was plainly visible beneath the fabric. "I don't think that this one is going to work Tylee."

Tylee began to pout. "Why not?"

The princess only held her middle with a feeling of awkwardness.

"Aw Azula if jet really loves you he won't mind having a bit more of you." Tylee tried to be reassuring. She kept it to herself that she knew Jet was probably going to love her even more. She was trapped. Feeding the princess was only making her harder for him to resist. But feeding her was also the easiest way to get her affection. "He'll love it." Tylee said and smiled.

"Guess we'll find out tonight." The princess replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." Jet greeted Azula. She greeted him back with a nodding of her head. She stood with her hands behind her back and he looked her up and down. From the looks of it his work was paying off well. The princess looked much softer than when he'd last seen her especially in the middle. Her clothing looked like it was stretched uncomfortably tight. He could clearly make out the outline of a rounded belly beneath the fabric. Azula cleared her throat letting him know that he was staring for too long. When his eyes landed back on her face he could tell that it was lightly flushed. He reached for her hand. "So where do you want to go?" 

"Just for a walk." She replied.

He had to admit that he was a little disappointed he had been hoping to take her to dinner again. But he promised that it was her pick this time. He also didn't want to leave her with the impression that he was trying to plump her up. From the look s of it she wasn't exactly enjoying the extra pudge she already acquired. "You're pretty." He commented and smiled. 

"Thank you." She replied. She moved her bangs behind her ear before she held her hand out of him to take.

"How is Tylee?" He asked.

"I think that she is doing well." Azula replied. "She's been into cooking lately. She wants me to try everything she makes."

Jet laughed. "That sounds like Tylee. Is she a good cook?"

"Excellent." The princess replied. She reflexively placed a hand on her belly.

"I'll have to try it one day." He said.

"Please do." Azula replied. The rest of their walk was well enough. They mostly made small talk which Jet decided was surprisingly satisfying. Just as satisfying as seeing the princess with a bloated belly. The weather was nice, sunny and with a few wind gusts once in a while. And the princess had quite a number of interesting stories. "Do you want to spend the night at my place?" He asked after one final story. They reached the point where they had began their walk. 

"Yes I would like that." Azula replied.

"I could make us something to eat." He suggested.

"Yes and then I'll let you know who cooks better you or Tylee."

His house was bigger than she expected it to be. Just like the meal he had prepared for her. He did help her out with it. But the portion was still large. There were various types of meats and several types of skillets. Per her request Jet made dumplings too. She came to find that her appetite was just big enough to finish them all. And with the pot empty came another a jab of embarrassment. But if her loss of control bothered Jet he didn't make it known. He seemed happy enough when he invited her to lay next to him. She was growing tired anyways. She speculated that part of it had to do with how much food was packed into her stomach. The heavy feeling in her middle was becoming familiar. She laid on the bed and rubbed her aching belly. Jet set his hand on hers. As awkward as it was to let him caress her belly it was soothing enough to make her sleep.  
Jet was laying on his side with his toned stomach pressed to Azula's back. He interlocked his leg with hers. She was especially nice to cuddle with now that she had a little more weight to her. She was fast asleep. Sleeping off the meal they just shared. He wrapped his arms around her middle. Having just been stuffed its curve was more prominent than it was when their date started. He slowly rubbed his hand over the bulge. He smiled. Under his touch he realized she was much bigger. He moved his hands from her belly to her sides. She had some extra padding there too. Being careful not to disrupt her sleep Jet gave them a gentle squeeze. And then he moved his hands to stroke her cheeks. They were also growing puffy. They weren't yet chubby but they were notably softer. He brought his hands back to her taunt and bloated tummy. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

The princess woke to the sensation of a hand on her middle. She set her hand on top of his and bit her lip. Had her stomach always stuck out so far? She had no doubts that she had grown softer over night. Even if she wasn't larger the squishiness was more apparent. In his sleep Jet hugged her tighter. The squeeze only proved what she already knew. She rolled over both to face him and to remove his touch from her tummy. The change in her position pulled him out of sleep. Azula watched his eyes flutter open and he greeted her with a loving smile. His hands found her waist and he held them there. "Good morning." He said.

"Yes good morning to you too." She replied.

Jet sat up and pulled the covers off. He never seemed to be subtle about his staring. And she wondered if that was his way of pushing her to shed the extra pounds. She averted her gaze and she stared uncomfortably at her hands. 

"What's with that face?" Jet laughed.

Azula cleared her throat before replying. "It's nothing." She laid back down on her back. Jet laid down next to her and wiggled his way close to her. After he got himself into a comfortable position his hand found a spot on her belly. The princess felt color rise to her cheeks as Jet traced the heavily noticeable curve of her stomach with his finger. She was beginning to feel uneasy. She shouldn't let him see her so out of shape. His tracing came to a stop and he gave her belly a few pats. Her cheeks colored more at the jiggles his touch produced. Jet smiled again. He only did until he noticed her expression. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" The princess bit her lip and she pinched her growing love handles.

"Doesn't this bother you?" She asked. She let go of the excess pudge and she held her hand against her tummy. Though more she thought about it the softer it seemed to be.

"Huh? No it doesn't bother me." Jet smiled at her.

"Then why do you keep staring?" She asked.

He put his hand on top of hers. "Because you look so different now." He guided her hand up and down the squishy bump of her middle. "Remember when I said you weren't my type?" Azula nodded. He continued "You weren't my type and then I noticed that you were starting to put on a little weight."

"Clearly." The princess muttered.

"And then you were my type." Jet said.

The realization finally settled in. The princess cupped her hands over her belly and she observed the swell. She was more than a little pudgy now. She could tug at her pajama top all she wanted but it wouldn't comply cover her belly any longer. She swore that only last night it had. The fit was extremely snug. But it fully covered her middle. "You like me like this?"

Jet kissed her belly button. "You're perfect like this.


	5. Chapter 5

"How did your date go?" Tylee asked. The princess looked happy enough.

"He says that he doesn't mind." Azula replied.

"Doesn't mind what?" Tylee asked.

The princess pointed to her belly. Now that Tylee's attention was drawn to it, she couldnt help but notice that her shirt stretched much more tightly around the princess' chest and middle. During her time with Jet the princess' little chub swelled even bigger. The princess was barely fitting in her clothes having grown so pudgy so fast. "I could have told you that!" Tylee laughed. Azula tilted her head in confusion. 

"Why do you think he always took you out on dinner dates. He was trying to soften you up." She gave the princess' squishy lower belly a poke. What used to be a small muffintop was growing into a bit of overhang. "And it's working."

The princess' cheeks got red. She was going to have to get used to this. "Do you think that's a good thing?"

Tylee thought it over. All the while she rubbed circles on the princess' belly. "I'm not sure."

"Well do you think I looked better now or when I was thinner." The princess asks.

"Well. It depends what you mean by better. You're much cuter like this though." Tylee said. At first she hadn't exactly like the princess' growing waistline. But now that she was getting used to it she was becoming fond of it. It was definitely cuddly. "I just wish you'd let me feed you instead of Jet." The way she saw it Jet only loved the princess for her new roundness. While Tylee loved Azula all along. 

"I haven't eaten lunch yet." Azula said. Usually lunch from Tylee was dessert and then more dessert. That would help her impress Jet more anyways.

Just like expected when Tylee emerged from the kitchen it was with a large pie and a few bowls of heavily syruped ice cream. "It's all yours!" She had no doubt that the princess would finish everything. Her appetite was growing alongside her.

Tylee fed her the first spoonfuls and then left the princess to feed herself. As the princess ate Tylee held her hands on either side of her generous belly. By the time she was done with the pie the princess' already straining clothes looked like they were going to rip. And her pants hugged her belly so tightly that it was puffing up over the waistband. Tylee wondered if it was uncomfortable for the princess. It must have been. Because halfway through a platter of sugar cookies and cupcakes Azula unbuttoned them. 

"You're outgrowing those already? Didn't you just get them." Tylee asked

Azula nodded her head yes. Her face was red again. Tylee pressed her hand into the princess' gut. It was getting tight and bloated. By the time she finished her meal her belly had extended rather far. Tylee noticed that she had unbuttoned her pants or that her belly had popped the button away. The princess leaned back in her chair. Big meals tended to make her languid and sleepy. No wonder she was putting on weight so fast. She was not only growing fat but also lazy. Tylee was almost jealous of how pampered she was. Not that she wasn't contributions to the problem of spoiling the princess. But the princess was always much more affectionate after a meal. She put a hand on the princess middle. Azula smiled sleepily at Tylee. And Tylee wanted to kiss the princess. First on the belly and then on the lips. But she was Jet's so Tylee frowned and settled for only rubbing the princess' middle until she fell fully asleep. She gave the princess' belly some loving pats. And then she touched Azula's cheek. Was it softer too? Tylee thought that it was feeling a bit puffier. The princess' face wasn't showing any signs of her increased weight. Most of the bulk was gathering on her middle. Tylee wondered when the princess' excessive eating would start to show on her face. Between she and Jet it probably wouldn't be long. In her sleep the princess' hand fell on her belly. It quivered slightly under the impact of her touch. Tylee set her hand next to the princess' plumper hand. Azula was much warmer with the extra bulk. She was completely precious. Tylee wasn't able to hold back. She gave the princess' tummy a quick kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"I care more about Azula then you do! And I was hear first!" Tylee yelled.

Azula should have known that it was going to end like that when she invited both of them to the palace.

"I'm her boyfriend! I care about her!" Jet argued.

"You only like her because she's so soft!" Tylee accused him. "You wouldn't date her when she was skinny."

That declaration made the princess feel more awkward and hot with embarrassment than she already was.

"But I would have." Tylee added.

"Then why didn't you." Jet brought up a good point.

"I didn't know if she was into women. And I still don't." The acrobat replied.  
Azula almost confirmed that she did go for men and women.

"You don't love her." Tylee accused him again. "You just want to fatten her up!"

"I do that because I love her. You feed her too. I can tell. She's always a little plumper each time I see her." He said back. They still didn't seem to notice that she was standing right there.

Tylee's face was red. But her face was colored by anger while Azula's was red with mortification.

"I cook better then you." Tylee declared 

"That's not true!" Jet disagreed.

The princess' belly rumbled. At that point she didn't care who the better chef was. She just wanted to fill her tummy.

"There's plenary of me for both of you." The princess said and rubbed a hand down her middle. Her face flushed at her own softness. "And if there isn't you can make more." 

Jet and Tylee look between each other and then at the princess' sizable gut. She tapped her fingers upon it. "I'm growing hungry." The princess added. 

"I guess we can both make you something." Jet said. From her right side he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He rubbed her belly in circles. She still wasn't used to the way her belly quivered at the slightest touches. On her left Tylee also was pressing her hand into the extra padding of the princess' middle. Jet gave her tummy several more pats and declared that he was going to make her the best bowl of pasta that she'd ever taste. 

"And I'll make you a loaf of banana bread." Tylee said.

Jet was the first to finish cooking so he had the honor of stuffing the princess first. He smiled and offered her the first forkful. His other hand didn't leave the generous swell of her belly. A portion of Azula still felt guilty for indulging her appetite so frequently and plentifully. It was no wonder she was growing so big. She could ask Jet and Tylee to find another way to compete for her love. But she was enjoying the pampering. With a large pot of pasta gone and half of the loaf eaten the princess realized that she enjoyed them the feeling of fullness in her middle. Tylee held out another slice of bread that the princess swallows greedily. "You're going to get so big." Jet gave her bulk a squeeze. The shirt that used to cover at least half of her belly was now resting just beneath her chest. It had grown too small to contain the ballooning princess.

"She's already really big." Tylee cooed and poked a finger into the princess' tummy. It suck into plush flesh.

Jet entered the kitchen a second time leaving Tylee to snuggle her face against Azula's tummy. She kissed it and returned to the kitchen when Jet emerged with a platter of moon cakes. One at a time he filled her belly with them. She could feel herself growing heavier with each one. By the time Tylee emptied her plate of cookies into the princess' stomach she felt like she was going to burst. The seams on her pants did. Stuffed as full as she could be the princess rubbed her hands over her taunt and bloated belly.

Jet looked proud. He grinned has he cupped his hand against her lower belly that was completely spilling over her waistband. "You're perfect." He remarked. Tylee nodded her agreement while she twirled her point in small circles around the princess' belly button. Suddenly Azula was feeling more comfortable with her larger figure.


	7. Chapter 7

There was more than enough of the princes for Jet and Tylee. With them getting along better Azula found herself full more often than she wasn't. The princess pouted as she tried to pull her robe closed. She tugged at it several times. But she couldn't seem to get the two ends of the fabric to overlap. Much less tie them in place. She gave it another tug but the fabric didn't even reach halfway over her belly.

"That's not going to fit." Tylee laughed and gave Azula's middle a loving poke. The princess frowned and gave it another tug for good measure.

"What are you two doing?" Jet asked. He rubbed his eyes. "Should I start breakfast?"

"She's trying to squeeze into that little robe." The acrobat answered. Jet took minute to take in the scene. The princess was still tugging at the two ends of her robe. Jet laughed and went to her side. He hugged her from the side and took a handful of her doughy middle. "We're going to have to get you some new clothes."

The princess peered down and at his circling hand. Having the attention of both Tylee and Jet was rather nice. If it meant having to get a new wardrobe every now and again Azula could live with that. She felt Jet give her another loving squish. He and Tylee accompanied her to the tailor's. The lady's eyes bulged when she looked upon the formerly slender princess' hefty figure. The princess' cheeks grew pink. That had Tylee cooing, "you're so cute!" That made the princess blush redder. The tailor wrapped a measuring tape around her middle and made note of just how many inches the princess' belly had grown to. It had been such a short time and she was already at least twice the size she was before. And Jet and Tylee were already promising her a very special lunch. "We will have your new robes for you soon. Try not to outgrow them too fast." The tailor grumbled. The tailor had an inkling that her words were wasted.

"That's going to be hard when she has a royal feast every night." Jet said. But Azula was more fond of his and Tylee's cooking than anything the chefs could make. She was hoping that lunch would roll around soon because her stomach was already rumbling for food.

When lunch did come she was not disappointed. By this to time her hesitant feelings were beginning to pass. Azula was getting used to the feeling of fullness. It no longer made her feel sick when Jet and Tylee stuffed her to the fullest. Having gotten an appetite to match her middle she was beginning to feel good the fuller she was. She rubbed a hand over her middle she was begin to feel quite comfortable and even confident with her newfound softness. She was fascinated by her own impressive size. With Jet and Tylee working together her belly had swollen to take up much of the chair and risen to reach the height of the table. She had to move her chair back. Reaching for the food herself was becoming a bit of a struggle with her gut so puffy in front of her. She was lucky to have Jet and Tylee there to bring forkfuls of cake and pie to her mouth. She only had to sit back and let them continue to fill her. In between bites they would strike her pampered tummy. It was growing taunt and bloated. She rested her hands at the top of her belly's sizable curve. She realized that Her hands had grown pudgy too. She was growing plump all over. 

"You haven't gotten your new robes yet and I think you've outgrown them." Tylee said and laughed. The acrobat may have been joking but Azula was almost sure that she was right. She watched Jet rub has hands back and forward across her middle. It was quite a soothing sensation. Between that and being absolutely overstuffed the princess found that she was feeling sleepy. She really should have moved to her bedroom but she was too full to move much less try to tackle the stairs. She received a kiss on both of her puffier cheeks. One from Jet and the other from Tylee. She could certainly get used to having the two of them to cherish every bit of her. She smirked to herself. Having both of them around would mean that she'd be getting meals like that one all the time. She put a flabby arm around both of them and squeezed them close to her. Soon she grow enough for them to both lay atop Jew squishy middle. She gave her belly a few rippling pats. For now she would sleep. And when she wakes up she will have a meal fit for a fire lord. Jet and Tylee lovingly stroked the rolls of belly that rested heavily in her lap. She was assured that she made the right decision by having them share her.


End file.
